


violent love

by valvet



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Licking, M/M, Pain Feeding, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sadism, Violence, Worship, its NOT sexual its just weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvet/pseuds/valvet
Summary: red jack gave me brainrot and now i must use cecil to express my feelings.
Relationships: Red Jack/Cecil Hardwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	violent love

Worship was one of those things that Cecil never enjoyed, or at least directed at him; to worship another is a good feeling, but when aimed at him--compliments and religiously spouted words; he vehemently despised it. However, it seemed that at least the idea of worship, praise came to him once again; through a letter in red; it had come through his fireplace, the black flames throwing it over to Cecil; it was obviously not made-to-be red, blood was what it was coated in.

Red Jack--good christ. 

It's not that he didn't like him--quite the opposite Cecil thought he was the most...interesting Void related creature; he wasn't inherently beast-like, which it seemed that most of them were like. No, instead he was a product of a better time of The Void, when it knew what scared people more than a wolf or teeth, it was ultra-violence, gore and muscles. Albeit it happened sometimes, but not in the way that Jack would portray it; with such elegance and enjoyment.

Even if fate wanted him to marry Eric Morden in the end, when time decided it was necessary, Jack truly would be a good lover as well--hell Eric could agree on that point; maybe it was the gut-red outfits he’d were, his razor sharp teeth and oh lord his tongue--those damn words he’d speak, he was a better vessel for violence than Cecil ever was. 

By the end of his chess game, from which he read the letter while doing; he had already made the decision to follow what Jack had asked.

_ Come to me, my dearest lord, let me take you into the guts of yourself and tear you apart.  _

How lovely.

But that is to be besides the point, time was a fickle thing when comes to Orb travel, it felt like ages while having to sit with the dusty pink circle of light, petting it gently and having to fox it into working; at least The White Space just let you leave whenever, this took actual effort. It felt like brimstone to the touch, and once Cecil felt the burning sensation move into his eyes, he was there; the wondrous sight of Victorian era architecture surrounded him; the details of butterflies carved into the marble being such an important part of The Church--the Palace. 

Thank god he was close enough to the dining room, he could see from far away the silhouette of Jack, back turned and seemingly fiddling about with things. Cecil did a full turn around; it seems he had gotten a few new butterflies, the names were hard to decipher due to how small they were; but they were quite beautiful; blue in color with orange highlights, a perfect specimen of what he could imagine a sailor would be like as a butterfly. 

Perhaps someday, he would be upon this wall, only for a moment though, instead of a butterfly, a moth, dust and ash, folding in on itself at the idea of being pinned. 

“Cecil, it seems you are as sneaky as Eric told me” A deer in headlights he was for a moment, then he calmed, a smile creeping onto his face as he finally entered the dining room proper; Red Jack, a violent man of utmost horror, talking to him like a friend.

“Don’t try to be, it seems you aren't aware of your surroundings are the issues' ' Jack laughed.

“Ah, a sly devil you are! Come, sit with me, dear, the food will get cold from your bitterness” Cecil then remembered why he didn't hang out with him that often--his voice, he talked like there was no tomorrow, and in such a way that just made his face go dark with love, a the soft tint of purple already creeping towards his cheeks. 

But still, he sat down, right next to him; it would be rude to be far away after all.

“Eager thing, hm? You are much more, kinder than your counterpart is, Eric always seems a bit reluctant when comes to being around me” 

“It's just in his blood, White Space makes people...y'know, weird, but I'm here! If you continue to talk about him I’ll just go get him--” Red Jack chuckled, placing a hand to Cecil’s, warm as ever.

“Oh no, i don’t desire him tonight, he isn't as...delicious as you are” _ oh god _ , “such a good taste on my tongue you seem to be, your pain is something that i could get high off of, you never yield either; I’d love to suck you dry” 

“Jack..” Cecil managed out, “don’t be a liar--I’m not that good” was it wrong to fish for compliments? Maybe, but he was flirting with a pain-crazy, murderous, over dramatic monster of his own entity, wasn't the worst thing that was currently happening. Jack tutted, moving closer; hands moving up onto Cecil’s face, pressing his fingers into the crevices of his mouth scars; the teeth beginning to protrude.

“Never would i lie to you, you taste like the finest wines; sweet and sultry” his face began to move in closer, eyes filled with hunger, and finally he began to press his gloved hands into his skin--Cecil was ever so thankful that he couldn't feel things properly, but he still felt a surge of heat go through it; burning, but fast, hellish. “You have such a potent amount of it as well, a perfect meal you are to be, a buffet all for me and me alone” Finally, at long last he kissed him, only on his neck though, bastard of teasing. 

“Did it hurt when you got torn apart when you first became like this? When it grasped you and pulled open your mouth, cutting your cheeks open, hm?” It was harder now, purposely scratching it out--Cecil let out a half maimed cry, it felt wonderful--but horrid, awful. A laugh was against his neck now.

“Godly, is a good way to describe your taste, my own personal altar to worship upon thy own agony, do you wish to live like that, dearest? To be my altar?” Cecil just let out a whimper, his fingers were now moving around within the teeth ridden place, sharp as daggers, but the flesh in between soft and kind. “i ‘d love to make you mine, to be not my chattel--oh no, a feast like you doesn't deserve a fate that gruesome--my disciple, a faithful servant and lover you’d be to me upon my throne” 

It was then when his hands moved away from his cheeks, they were already in flames with suffering, instead he moved up into his fake eyes, they were still skin--a way to scare off predators, but it seems that he wanted to touch more than eat him. His fingers quickly began to dig their nails into them, technically still skin but they felt like eyes to anybody else's, it seared through his head and into his tear ducts, but made him feel so damn alive. 

“Your skin as well, I’d decorate it with cuts from my own hands, but i know how easily you heal, so I’ll make sure i put good effort into it being deep” His voice seemed to become slightly shaky at that, and then it all came down as he felt his fingers break the skin, blood of dark ink was pooling out already, and Jack bite down into his neck, a deep groan from his end as Cecil felt his body begin to shake, a high pitched shriek from his lips--pain seared throughout him, but even then, he loved it, felt like any sort of heroine he had taken in the past, the pain was there, the effects awful, but in the moment it was brilliant. 

“Delicious” Jack managed to say into his bite, then pulled away, teeth glistening with blackness, being face to face with him was the best part; he wanted to kiss him--let him feed off all the pain he had in his soul. Then, he began to move his tongue over the blood on his teeth, it was long--perfect; it pierced right through him and it must have been obvious his enjoyment, considering the grin that came next from Jack’s blood stained lips.

“Intrigued? If you desire i can use it upon your wounds” Cecil laughed, mostly out of desire and awkwardness.

“You could” His eyes lit up, and his tongue was on his face, like an oversized dog, but instead of wanting to show love, it was hunger; it drilled itself into his open cheek, this was inherently, very vile, and probably not the best in terms of personal health; but to hell with that--Cecil was the god damn vessel of violence--disgust of any human nature, it was only natural that his wounds were to be explored into by a tongue. 

“Jack!” He let out through his teeth, all he did was laugh; he grasped by the fact of his head and with his gloved hands pulled his head up, once again revealing his neck; Cecil could feel his smile against him.

“I adore the filth you walk on, the pain that you have within your soul--your cries are the most beautiful music that I’ve ever heard, i wish naught to have you dead--that would be a shame, but always close enough to death that its ever so potent--oh god if that was to be real I’d burst at the seams! The misery, the agony--oh god!” A multitude of kisses were now being laid across his neck, no teeth though, which was impressive, loving.

“ _Please_ would you be my meal? Be my victim of my own desire, is all I beg of you; let me eat you” desperation, violent begging of his own sadism--Cecil never thought he was to be the one who delivered such dialogue, but he definitely was not to complain.

“Red Jack, the man of many names throughout history--the ultra violence strives through you, and I'd most definitely desire for you to eat me alive, rip apart my own feelings and I will swear to be yours and yours alone, my god of the most human horrors.” Perhaps it was the ecstasy of the whole experience taking over, but it was one of the more...better put together sentences he had made in quite a while. 

He was quick to be upon him, knife digging into both of them, bloods to become one. 

Perhaps being worshiped wasn't that bad, as long as he was able to do the same to the damned soul who desired that. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry. but i write might more i dunno xoxo


End file.
